The white talgeese republished
by Balmung Strife
Summary: i dont really know what to say except lots of violence and the return of a favorite suit of mine.
1. The Mega Suit

The White Tallgeese  
  
Bal: this was his first story and didn't get many reviews, but the ones it did get were goodness. WARNING: if you actually like Relena, don't read the second chapter of this fic! If you care if any of the pilots die, don't read! Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. I only own what I can carry on my back. S.S.: OZ shall rule! I mean on with the fic! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Rebaba Winner were the only defenders of earth on the day the White Tallgeese appeared.  
Before we go into that story, we shall hear how the fifth gundam pilot disappeared. The Mega Suit was a giant mobile suit created by the organization known as OZ (^_^). It was piloted by the famous pilot known as "43". The pilots of the gundams were withstanding the attacks from the OZ mobile suit, but just barley. 43 was focusing most of her blows at Duo Maxwell and his Deathscythe gundam, but hit some of the other gundams as well. The Deathscythe was down, and Duo was barley alive, when the suit started attacking the other gundams. "I'm not out yet" said Duo as his powerless suit and opened the blades on its shield. " You can barley keep that hunk of junk standing, and you are going to fight me?" asked 43 as Shenlong's staff broke in half with a punch from the Mega Suit. Suddenly a beam appeared between the blades on Duo's shield, but exept the usual green, it was snow white. The shield shot strait down into the ground, spinning fast. "Ha! Ha!" said 43, "You missed by a long shot." "He he he." Said Duo, "You really think so?" he concluded as the shield came up from the ground right beneath the Mega Suit, cutting easily through the body and exploding when it reached the cockpit (X_X). "Use my scyth Wufei, use it well." said Duo as his suit fell to the ground and exploded.  
  
T.B.C. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bal: read on 


	2. the white tallgeese

The White Tallgeese  
  
Bal: this is personally one of my fav stories that he did, so please keep reading.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own gundam wing, but do wish I was head of OZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"present time"  
"What's up." Said Heero as he approached two others. Heero was wearing his usual tank top and shorts. "Quatre's late." said Wufei as he practiced martial arts on the sidewalk. "Have you heard anything from him, Heero?" asked Trowa, who was wearing a clown suit. "Not yet." Responded Heero. "So, how's Relena been?" asked the Chinese boy. "Shut up Wufei!" said Heero as he punched Wufei in the back of the head. Heero's phone rang, and Quatre asked the pilots hurry to his base because it was under attack. The pilots got into their mobile suits, and flew to the base in the desert. Wufei still used Duo's old scythe in his memory, but converted it to stay in staff mode. When thy got to Quatre's base, they saw a new mobile suit attacking the Sandrock. The new mobile suit looked exactly like the Tallgeese, but had no color except for the golden eagle on his shield. The only weapon on the white Tallgeese was a long beam saber. Suddenly the white suit stabbed the cockpit of the Sandrock, killing Quatre instantly. In anger, Trowa shot all of his guns and missels at the Tallgeese, but none of them made contact. Heero was firing his buster rifle, and Wufei was slicing at the enemy mobile suit. "Hehehe." Said the enemy pilot, "I see that weapon is serving you well.". "Duo?" asked Heero. "Of course!" Yelled Duo. The other pilots were surprised, and Duo took advantage of this to slash at Wufei, breaking Shenlong's dragon fang. The other pilots scored many direct hits, but Duo started laughing. "Hehehe. You really think you have beaten me?!" shouted Duo as the Tallgeese's arms grabbed the heads of Shenlong and Heavyarms. All of a sudden, the beep of self destruct came from the white suit. Wing transformed into his bird mode, and Trowa with Wufei grabbed onto the talons of Wing and it took off. "Nooooooooooooooo!!!" shouted Duo as his suit blew up, killing him instantly. Wing broke down five miles later right outside a secret OZ base. All of the other pilots were shot and killed by OZ soldiers.  
  
"one year later"  
Relena, as stupid as she is, finally realized that Heero was dead. She went (or should I say tried to go) on a killing spree of OZ soldiers. As she got into the base, she was shot dead by 15 OZ soldiers. Every one of her subjects in the Sanct Kingdom cheered for the death of their stupid leader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Bal: that's it, and thank god relena is gone! 


End file.
